<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 Days of Haikyuu by lavender_trashcan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093359">12 Days of Haikyuu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_trashcan/pseuds/lavender_trashcan'>lavender_trashcan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Don't Even Know, My First Work in This Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_trashcan/pseuds/lavender_trashcan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>12 days of snow, fluff, and general haikyuu stuff. Also, may have to rewrite this one day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kenma Kozume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘It truly is Christmas.’</p><p> </p><p>That was your first thought when you saw some astounding changes in your otome game account. Your eyes were widened, and you couldn't take your eyes off the 10,000 gems on your stats—most expensive, hardest to earn currency—which was just ridiculous as reaching even fifty of those could take you months. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the Premium Family, Miss U/n!”</p><p> </p><p>That's what your email says. However, you are a free player and didn't have any plans to spend money on the game, lovely as it was. So how did such a thing happen? </p><p> </p><p>Faster than Sonic were you to analyze your google accounts, your eyebrows frowning even more as the seconds tick by.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma, busy on his phone, as usual, saw everything from his well-exercised peripheral vision. He tried not to smile as he was reminded of the cute, confused words you mumbled. Your fingers were now typing as fast as his, though the girl was all about business. </p><p> </p><p>And Kenma is all about the game. </p><p> </p><p>Actually, he's all about you but he's on the boss level.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha! dontdisturbme@gmail.com!" </p><p> </p><p>Your whoop of cheering victory was the last straw that finally pushed the smile he held back to settle on his gentle, usually quiet features. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait a second..."</p><p> </p><p>He was trying not to laugh now. Which wasn't really such a hard thing, he had lots of practice.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma!"  </p><p> </p><p>Pausing his game, he looked up with an innocent countenance that revealed nothing but genuine puzzlement. He met your demanding eyes with no hesitation, neither blinking too fast nor looking away.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it, Y/n?" </p><p> </p><p>But the slight smile that escaped as you pouted undid all defense and told you who your secret Santa is. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much, Kenma!" You jumped on him, arms tightening around his body as you gave him a hug. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma didn't mind. But if you knew of how he was your all-year-round secret Santa, would you hug him like this too?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oikawa Tooru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Calm down, shortie~" </p><p> </p><p>As if you could, but Oikawa knew that already. Lying was never your strong suit, so pulling off this great pretense definitely doesn't make you feel nice. </p><p> </p><p>To make matters worst, your parents were sooo excited to meet the setter captain, not as your annoying-ass bestfriend, but as your boyfriend. Which wouldn't have been a problem, if this wasn't some charade.</p><p> </p><p>"But what if they found out?" Anxiety was clear in your voice, and this made Oikawa wonder why you had so much to worry about when you've pulled this endeavor at his parents' place perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, why must you be so insecure in your amazing self?</p><p> </p><p>He gripped your hands tighter, another silent offer of comfort between the two of you</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon Y/n! Don't you believe in my superior acting skills?" He pulled you closer, posing in a dramatic display of confidence. </p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes at this, used to both the drama and the pure confidence. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I don't, Tooru."  </p><p> </p><p>You walked on ahead, leaving him pouting at your comment like a spoiled toddler denied of his treats. But the snow and the festive light did nothing to ease the bad feeling in your heart that warned you of this mistake.</p><p> </p><p>The thing is you like Oikawa. More than the close friend he needed so much, to lean on and to cry with. More. Selfishly, greedily. Even his fangirls can make your blood boil sometimes, calm as you always were.</p><p> </p><p>It's not really hard to fall for your bestfriend. Aside from his ridiculously attractive face, there his inspiring dedication to volleyball and his flaws, and the way he does little things for the people he cared for.</p><p> </p><p>But you only ever dared to admit that to yourself. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa caught up to you, reclaiming your hand and clasping it even tighter. As if he was asking you for courage too. Then he pulled to a halt, facing you with a serious look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'm in love with you, shortie."</p><p> </p><p>For you, it was as if time stopped. For him, it was as if a second took hours, as he watched your face for any indications of either rejection or acceptance. </p><p> </p><p>And you were smiling. Laughing even, wiping slowly escaping tears with your gloved hands. </p><p> </p><p>"For heaven's sake Tooru, you mean we could have just dated for real?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kuroo Tetsurō</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was normal for more than half of Nekoma's volleyball team to spend their holidays at your spacious, festive place, with your warm and welcoming net of relatives. Your extended family gave birth to ten professional chefs, so the food was fantastic and plenty too. </p><p> </p><p>Your family is quite set on the traditional way, if only for the way they celebrate Christmas. And right now, you don't know if you should be grateful for that or not.</p><p> </p><p>The reason for your dilemma is the tall, imposing body of Kuroo Tetsurō, looming over you with a smirk and a predatory glint in his eyes. As if fate had approved of this scenario, he caught you in a hallway far from the festivities in the living room. Private.</p><p> </p><p>Unseen. Dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>You didn't have to look up to know that far above your head hang an inconspicuous sprig of mistletoe, obviously placed by an older cousin who hoped for some alone time with their lover. Unfortunately, it was you that this trap caught, and the dangerous black cat had you in his claws.</p><p> </p><p>You knew there was no way out of it. It was Christmas, and it was only once. You could afford to be helpless once in a while right? And if he tattles, then you'd just have to give him a kick where it hurts the most.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nishinoya Yuu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold, the full force of winter making itself known to every exposed bit of skin. Still, you laboriously worked on the snow, shaping it with tired hands and a dogged determination egged on by the shouting of kids equally as foolish as the short libero beside you.</p><p> </p><p>There was such intense concentration showing on his face, as he was equally urged by the said band of kids. </p><p> </p><p>Frowning, you return your focus onto your half-built snowman, wondering why you even got into this mess. </p><p> </p><p>A snowman competition, they say. They'll go him if you and Nishinoya would compete with each other, they say. Now, you were far too into the competition to even care about the damn cold. </p><p> </p><p>"Already done, Y/n! Hahaha!" The libero bragged, and of course as if on auto, the brats cheered him louder.</p><p> </p><p>You gritted your teeth at this. Sometimes, you can be a sore loser, especially when you get too hyped up for the contest. Thus, you heavily contemplated ruining your half-finished Mr. Carrot just to throw one satisfying ball of cold, cold snow on his gloating face. </p><p> </p><p>His snowman stood next to him, smiling as proud as its short —you thought of this word way harsher than you should— owner, although it tilted in hurried disarray. </p><p> </p><p>The decision has been made.</p><p> </p><p>There was an overly dramatic gasp, as Nishinoya sent you a look of pained betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi Y/n!" He brushed the snow off his face, hands quickly forming a ball of revenge. You weren't stupid, so you ran.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll pay for this betrayal, you traitor!"  </p><p> </p><p>It was a given that you'd laugh. Nishinoya's upset ramblings turned into laughter too, as the competition turned into unceremoniously dumping snow on anyone that is caught.</p><p> </p><p>Day three of winter break turned out to be perfect. But then, of course, it would be. Nishinoya was there, wasn't he?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>